


I Had Trouble Getting To Solla Sollew

by orphan_account



Category: Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: (dear god thats edgy), (seuss would be pissed), M/M, solla sollew as a metaphor for suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A tiny drabble in which Guy admits to Sam that he's thankful for being alive.
Relationships: Guy Am I & Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	I Had Trouble Getting To Solla Sollew

**Author's Note:**

> I am now enamored with GE&H and I have NOT written a fanfic yet ??? heres a very small one bc i just came up with it and wanted to put it down now, but also i love it and i need to post content for this fandom! thank u!

"Sam," Guy sighed, rubbing the back of his head, just behind his droopy ears. "I just wanted to say, thank you."

"You've been saying that quite a bit!" Sam chuckled, "But you're welcome, my BFF---briefcase buddy forever."

Guy gave a snort, and a smile appeared on his face. "Of course, for many things. But, listen, Sam. I'm saying thank you for giving me a chance to _ live _ ."

Sam lowered the fork from his mouth, wide eyes fixed onto the Knox. "Huh?"

"I know I've always tried to hold on to some hope that someday, things would get better...sometimes I  _ couldn't _ ," Guy began to twiddle his fingers, "I isolated myself from everybody. All I had to my name was  _ failure _ , so..."

"We know you're not a failure!" Sam motioned to the surrounding room, "We've seen how great you really can be!"

Guy ignored the statement, although he appreciated the sentiment. "No, Sam. Before all of that happened, before the Chickeraffe nonsense. I was all _ alone _ . Like you, Sam. I was very alone."

"Oh..." Sam lowered his eyes, now understanding what the Knox must have meant.

"I mean, I did push my family away...I never responded to their letters. I was convinced nobody  _ wanted _ me."

Sam's mind flashed back to the orphanage, as much as he didn't want to remember. But he understood, perhaps more than anyone ever could, what Guy meant by being alone and unwanted. 

"There was a time where I...I was in the motel room, not really doing anything. I didn't want to make anything new. There was a complimentary magazine on the table, a travel magazine..." 

Guy sighed heavily, "It told about all kinds of places...Whoville, Thneedville, Katroo, that sort of thing. One of the places it described was Solla Sollew, where all your problems would go away..."

He continued, "And I thought to myself, I'd like to go. Not to the actual place, but I'd want to solve all my problems. If you know what I mean."

Sam took a minute to think what Guy meant, "Like... _ go _ there?"

"Not literally."

Sam paused, before coming to a realization and drawing out a long " _ Oooohh _ ..."

Guy buried his face in his paws, "Yeah. Sorry."

"No, it's okay!" Sam placed his paw onto Guy's furry shoulder, "It's alright, Guy."

"Is it?"

"Yeah! I...I'm glad you didn't...go there."

Guy grinned, his weary-looking eyes already brightening. 

Sam liked it when Guy smiled. Whenever the Knox did, he didn’t look so  _ old _ . In turn, Sam gave a toothy, green-egg-bits-stuck-in-between-teeth grin and hugged Guy, burying his face into the thick neck ruff.

“I’m  _ really, really _ glad you didn’t.”

Guy nestled his chin above Sam’s head.

“...Me too.” 


End file.
